Tokiomi Tohsaka
Summary Tokiomi Tohsaka (遠坂時臣, Tōsaka Tokiomi) is the head of the Tohsaka family, and the father of Rin and Sakura. In the Fourth Holy Grail War, he acts as the Master of Gilgamesh, and the teacher of a young Kirei Kotomine. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. 6-C with jewels and preparation Name: Tokiomi Tohsaka Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Male Age: Early 30's Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Limited Information Analysis, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical strength with Reinforcement), Resistance to Magic (All magus have basic resistance to magical effects) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Casually incinerated a swarm of Blade Wing Worms, igniting Kariya, should be at least comparable to his daughter, Rin). Island level with jewels and preparation (As a master of the Tohsaka Magecraft, he should be superior to his daughter, who managed to take a life off of Berserker with her gems) Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to other magi, such as Kiritsugu and Kirei) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: High. He can casually cast high-level spells without fatigue. Range: Tens of meters with magecraft Standard Equipment: His Jewel-Topped Staff, and several jewels. Intelligence: Despite lacking any particular talents, Tokiomi is a rather skilled magus, being dangerous enough for Kiritsugu to rate him as the third most dangerous Master of the war. He possesses a working knowledge of many forms of magecraft aside from the Tohsaka Jewel Magecraft, including Reinforcement, Necromancy, Spiritual Evocation, Alchemy, and other disciplines. While he specializes in Flame Magecraft, he has also manipulated air currents to allow him to comfortably land after falling from great heights and created a small chunk of ice while teaching Rin his magecraft. He rarely loses his calm and has absolute confidence in his abilities, but he is frustrated by things outside of his control, such as Gilgamesh's arrogance and stubborness. In addition, he's often blind to the specifics of his decisions, which led to his conflict with Kariya for being completely unaware of his daughter's treatment as well as being unable to perceive the signs leading up to Kirei's betrayal. Weaknesses: Tokiomi is somewhat overconfident and becomes flustered when things don't go as planned, is not particularly keen on deception or hidden details. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Magecraft: Tokiomi is the head of the Tohsaka family and is thus a master of their magecraft, having mastered both their Jewel Magecraft and his own attribute of fire. He uses the many years of mana he's stored in the jewel on the top of his staff to cast elemental spells, and while his attribute is fire, he can manipulate other elements. He taught both Kirei and Rin magecraft, with Kirei studying everything from Alchemy to Necromancy under his tutelage. * Flame Barrier: Tokiomi draws a magical circle in the air with his staff, creating a barrier that incinerates incoming projectiles and familiars, allowing him to stand by idly as Kariya exhausts himself by futilely sending his Blade Wing Worms to attack him. * Intensive Einäscherung: (Deu: Combustion) Tokiomi waves his staff, unleashing a jet of flame akin to a flamethrower, easily igniting Kariya and his remaining Wing Worms. FlameBarrier.gif|Flame Barrier IntensiveEinascherung.gif|Intensive Einascherung Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Information Analysis Users